Blaze of glory come back to me
by anitamcpherson
Summary: Sequel to Blaze Of Glory.
1. Default Chapter

**TITLE:** Blaze Of Glory; Come Back To Me

**RATING:** R  
**PAIRING:** Angel/Spike  
**SUMMARY;** Sequel to Blaze Of Glory.

**SPOILERS:** Buffy Season 5, Angel Season 2 episodes 19 to 22 didn't happen, sorry no Fred. Also Joyce did not die.  
**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any of these characters; they belong to Joss  
**FEEDBACK:** Always wanted and adored.

**WEBSITE: **

**PREQUEL: **

**A/N: **Cause you all asked so nicely, many moons ago, and Setting Things Straight is kicking my arse and I've got itchy fingers!!! Thank you to Belle for giving me the idea for this fic. Thank you to Mera Haven for all her advice and badgering without which this fic would still be sitting in my head, and thank you to Ely my beta for all her hard work she is the queen of commas. Poem originally by Wilbur Skeels, adapted by Mary Frye and adapted again by me!!!

**A/N 2:** I wrote this a while ago and have only just started sorting it out not stuck on StS any more and I would like to thank the queen of commas my beta Ely.

Part 1

Buffy turned as she heard Angel's pain-filled howl rend the air and saw him crumble to the ground. With a quick swing at Glory's head, she knocked the hell god unconscious and ran towards him only to have Cordelia block her way.

"Leave him be."

"What? Why? He might be hurt," Buffy stammered. Then she noticed the grey flakes falling through the air. She looked to the tower and saw Dawn slowly descending the stairs, tears streaming down her face. "Where's Spike, "Buffy asked in a shaky voice, fearing the answer.

Cordelia just looked at her sadly and shook her head, knowing Buffy would understand.

"Oh, God," Buffy gasped, as she raised her hand over her mouth, "How?"

"I don't know. While you were fighting Glory, Angel saw someone up there with Dawn. He cleared a path and Spike ran up." Cordelia pointed to the top of the tower. "The next thing I saw was a lot of flashing lights, I think the portal opened. Then Spike was falling and then ash fell as the portal closed."

"Dawn," Buffy yelled as Cordelia's words sank in. She ran over to the tower and caught a tear-stained, bloodied Dawn in her arms.

"He said I had to live," Dawn muttered over and over as she collapsed in Buffy's arms sobbing. "What have I done?"

"Shush, it's over now," Buffy whispered as she led Dawn over to the others and went and retrieved the troll hammer and walked calmly over to where Glory had last been seen. There was no sign of her. Buffy looked around and noticed that all her minions had disappeared as well. Taking a deep breath, Buffy walked back to the others.

"What should we do," Xander asked

They all stood there looking at Angel's crumpled form on the floor. He was covered in ash, his shoulders shaking as huge sobs rocked his frame.

Dawn slowly walked forward and knelt besides Angel. Tentatively, she placed her hand on his back. Slowly, Angel straightened and looked at her, red-rimmed eyes met red-rimmed eyes.

"He said he loved you," Dawn said quietly. "He said he always has and he always would."

Angel nodded and took one of her tear-stained cheeks in his hand and gently brushed away the tears that were falling. Dawn suddenly buried her head in his shoulder and they knelt there sobbing and hugging each other.

After a while, Dawn's tears subsided to hiccups and she looked around and noticed the lightening sky. Softly she said, "Angel, we have to leave soon, the sun is coming."

Angel just looked at her blankly.

Dawn stood up and held out her hand. He ignored her and looked away.

"You can't stay here. You have to come," she said, stamping her foot childishly.

Angel stared at the ground. "I won't leave him here alone," he growled.

Willow looked at Tara. Tara nodded and quickly walked away. Willow walked towards Angel and knelt down. "Hey you," Willow said quietly.

Angel looked at her through sad, red eyes wondering what this young woman would say next.

"Tara's gone to the Magic Box to get something." Angel arched an eyebrow in surprise. That was not what he expected. Willow smiled. "There is a beautiful carved wooden box...if you would like, I can do a spell to gather Spike's ashes and place them in it."

Tears started falling from Angel's eyes as he grabbed Willow and hugged her close. "Thank you," he gasped. Willow gave up trying to pull away and hugged him back, tears of her own falling.

Tara arrived shortly thereafter carrying the box.

"I hope someone's going to pay for that," Anya grumbled.

"Anya, honey, not now," Xander whispered while Cordelia shot her dagger looks and Gunn just huffed.

"You ready," Willow asked as she stood and helped Angel to stand. "Would you like to hold the box?" Angel nodded and glumly took the box from Tara. "Stand there and don't move. This isn't as easy as it sounds." Angel nodded again and opened the box slowly.

Willow and Tara held hands and began muttering. Nothing seemed to happened as the others looked on.

Suddenly a faint wind slowly caressed Angel's face, like a lover's kiss, fleeting and gentle, sending a shiver through him. Slowly, a small whirlwind began to spin in front of his eyes drawing Spike's ashes, like metal to a magnet, slowly growing bigger and bigger, until suddenly the whirlwind stopped spinning and a the ash slowly began to fall into the box as if an invisible funnel encased it. Angel carefully closed the lid as the last piece of ash slowly fell.

"Thank you," Angel's replied hoarsely, never taking his eyes off the box.

Willow slowly walked over looking drained. "You're welcome."

"Angel, we have to leave, the sun is coming up," Cordelia said quietly as she walked over.

"Yeah," Angel replied distantly. Cordelia and Willow looked at each other and then both slipped a hand under each of Angel's arms and started leading him away.

"Oh, my God. What happened," Joyce's voice rang out as they entered. "Is everyone all right," she fussed.

"Mum," Buffy said, pulling Joyce into the kitchen, while the others steered Angel into the living room.

Everyone sat or stood in quiet shock. Dawn huddled close to Angel. Cordelia and Gunn were hugging each other close while looking worriedly at Angel. Giles and Wesley stood by the fireplace, obviously deep in conversation, while Xander, Tara, Willow and Anya just stood to one side not knowing what else to do.

Joyce and Buffy entered the room looking forlorn. Tears were welling in Joyce's eyes as she walked over to the sideboard, reached into the cupboard and pulled out a dusty bottle with a letter attached to it and a glass. Joyce slowly walked to Angel and sat down next to Dawn, pulling her into a motherly hug and kissing her head. Joyce straightened and turned to Angel, Dawn still holding tight.

"Angel," Joyce asked quietly. When she got no response, she gently placed her hand on the lid of the box.

Angel snarled at her and faced her, yellow eyes flashing, fangs extended. Joyce didn't flinch, just looked at him with sorrow-filled eyes and said, "I want to thank you." She took a shaky breath. "Your childe saved my child, for that I will be eternally grateful to you both."

Angel's face slowly slipped back to normal as he acknowledged what she had said.

"I have some thing for you...William wanted me to give it to you if anything was to ever happen to him."

Angel looked at her questioningly.

Joyce smiled and handed him the bottle and the letter. Angel took them and looked, blinking away the tears as he read the word on the envelope. It simply said 'Angelus.'

Angel opened the envelope carefully, only to find another envelope inside with the words 'Now open the bottle and have a drink, luv.'

Angel did as he was told. He carefully placed the letter on the box, reached for the glass and poured in a generous amount, then took a large gulp, closing his eyes and allowing the feel of the fine whiskey to spread through his body. Opening his eyes, he stared at the envelope for a while before he picked it up and tore it open, fleetingly hoping this wasn't one of Spike's practical jokes and he was going to find another envelope. He didn't; he found a letter written on expensive paper in an elegant hand, which Angel couldn't read as the tears misted his eyes again. He took another drink, wiped his eyes and began to read.

'Angelus, Angel, Liam,

Hope you like the whiskey. Bloody expensive that was, so don't you go sharing it. It's my gift, from me to you and only you.

Well, I know not what to write, mainly because if you are reading this then you will know that I am dust. Hopefully, however, not by your hand. Mind, you threatened me enough times as a fledge. (That was a joke by the way.)

I know as well as you do that neither of us could dust the other. We're not friends. We'll never be friends. But we will be in love till it kills us both. We'll fight, and we'll shag, and we'll hate each other till it makes us quiver, but we'll never be friends. Love isn't brains, its blood...blood screaming inside you to work its will and you are in my blood. You surround me every day as I lay down to sleep and every minute of the night that I'm awake, you're in me, surrounding me and I love you. Always have and always will. I love you.

Well, that's the emotional shit out the way. Bet your wondering why Joyce has this. Well, unbeknown to the rest of you, Joyce and I are friends -- have been for a while, long before I was chipped. (Just don't tell Buffy unless Joyce does.) She's a good woman, look after her for me and stop frowning, I can see it from here. Yes, I have been chipped, defanged if you like. Buffy or one of the other Scoobies can fill you in. All you need to know is that I'm happy, finally happy. I've found my place in the world, seeing that these kids get to live a little bit longer. Well, maybe not the whelp (Xander). Mind, he's my nummy treat, so I suppose I had better keep him around, and it would make Dawn unhappy, can't have that. Anyway, I'm rambling and we can't have that now, can we, Sire?

Yes, you are still my Sire. I know we haven't spoken in a while, well, not since that Gem of Amara business. You do understand why I did that? Yes, I know you do.

There's not much to say really, except I wish things had been different and that we had had time to make peace with one another, but you know what they say, shouldn't put off what you can do today for tomorrow. That's the trouble with being a vampire. You think you have all the time in the world. Well, I guess we don't. Don't be sad for me I had a good run, more than most.

Look after them for me, Angel. They need someone to watch their backs, especially Little Bit (Dawn). She's always up to something, bit like Dru that way. Talking of which, you look after my Dark Princess for me too. misses her Daddy, almost as much as I do.

Just remember, meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me, so stop brooding about my turning. I had fun, I loved, I fought, and I conquered. But, most of all, remember the good times we shared -- Paris in 1887, Rome in 1889. . .need I go on? You taught me so much and I am grateful.

Well, I will give Darla my regards when I see her. Nice one there, mate. Was rather pleased you staked her. But, jokes aside, I will miss you and I will be watching over you, so don't you go brooding too much or I might just have to come back and haunt you.

There's nothing left to say except:

Do not stand at my grave and weep;  
I am not there. I do not sleep.  
I am a thousand winds that blow.  
I am the diamond glint on snow.  
I am the moonlight on rippling waves.  
I am the gentle autumn rain.  
When you awaken in the midnight hush  
I am the swift uplifting rush  
Of quiet birds in circled flight.  
I am the soft stars that shine at night.  
Do not stand at my grave and cry;  
I am not there. I did not die.

I love you, My Angel,

My Sire.

My Lover

Yours for eternity.

William.'

Angel sat back and let his head flop onto the back of the sofa and looked at the ceiling as the tears fell once again. Dawn moved over and crawled under his arm clutching at his chest as they cried.

TBC


	2. part 2

**TITLE:** Blaze Of Glory; Come Back To Me

**RATING:** R  
**PAIRING:** Angel/Spike  
**SUMMARY;** Sequel to Blaze Of Glory.

**SPOILERS:** Buffy Season 5, Angel Season 2 episodes 19 to 22 didn't happen, sorry no Fred. Also Joyce did not die.  
**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any of these characters; they belong to Joss  
**FEEDBACK:** Always wanted and adored.

**WEBSITE: **

**PREQUEL: **

**A/N: **Cause you all asked so nicely, many moons ago, and Setting Things Straight is kicking my arse and I've got itchy fingers!!! Thank you to Belle for giving me the idea for this fic. Thank you to Mera Haven for all her advice and badgering without which this fic would still be sitting in my head, and thank you to Ely my beta for all her hard work she is the queen of commas. Poem originally by Wilbur Skeels, adapted by Mary Frye and adapted again by me!!!

**A/N 2:** I wrote this a while ago and have only just started sorting it out not stuck on StS any more and I would like to thank the queen of commas my beta Ely.

Part 2

Angel woke with a start to a loud bang and looked around, bewilderedly taking in his surroundings. He was in Buffy's living room and Dawn was curled up under one of his arms. He looked down at his knees and saw the box sitting there and it all came crashing back to him. Spike, William, his Childe was gone. Angel took a shuddering breath as he felt his emotions start to get the better of him again.

Joyce walked in holding a cup of steaming coffee. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to wake you," she apologized.

"What happened," Angel asked gruffly.

"You read William's letter, then both you and Dawn cried yourselves to sleep."

"The others?"

"They're fine; Cordelia is staying with Willow and Tara in the dorm and Giles took Gunn and Wesley to his. You want a cup of the o-neg?"

Angel stared at her in shock.

"Don't be so surprised, Spike loved it when I made him his." Joyce looked thoughtful. "Mind, I don't suppose you want marshmallows on the top of yours, do you," she said with a small smile.

Angel just shook his head wondering what alternate reality he had woken up in. Joyce went back to the kitchen and later reappeared with a steaming cup, which she handed to Angel before sitting next to him.

They sipped their hot beverages in quiet contemplation. "So you want to talk," Joyce asked.

"Not really," Angel replied.

"Good, then you get to listen."

Joyce just smiled as Angel arched an eyebrow.

"Don't get me wrong. I have, over the years, come to love you in my own special way, but both William and I agreed that you aren't one for a good natter."

"Why do you call him William?"

Joyce looked at him rather surprised. "Because, that's his name."

"I don't understand," Angel said, his confusion evident.

"Then sit back and let me tell you a little story," Joyce said as she sipped her coffee. "You remember the night he was here and I refused to let you in?" Angel nodded. "Well, that was the start really; I think after Dru left him he just wanted company. It started off that every now and again he would pop in and I would make him hot chocolate with marshmallows floating on the top."

"You do realize he was a vampire, a deadly killer," Angel asked a bit astonished.

"Of course, but he promised not to bite me and I believed him."

Angel snorted. "You were very silly."

"Why? I had something he craved more than blood – companionship, conversation, motherly love. It's not just you who has lost a childe Angel." Joyce looked at him pointedly. "I too have lost a member of my family, because that was what he became to me, an adopted son if you like. The son I never had."

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize."

"No, that's the point, no one does," Joyce said while looking into her cup as if it held all the answers.

"What did you talk about?"

She smiled. "Nothing really, I used to talk about the girls and how they were doing in school, problems with the gallery, gossip – you know chit chat. But William used to tell me about his "adventures" as he called them. Don't get me wrong, I know what he told me was the very edited version, without any of the killing and stuff, but he would talk about how he and Dru had once climbed the Eiffel Tower one Christmas Day night just so she could try and catch a star. Or about the time they broke into the Louvre so he could show her the paintings." Angel smiled at the image in his head of his two irresponsible childer running round the halls of the Louvre laughing, hand in hand.

"He also spoke about you." Angel looked at her in surprise "Admittedly, usually when he was drunk and only after we got to the point that we trusted one other."

"What did he say," Angel asked wanting to know everything.

"It's not what he said, it's what he didn't say...He missed you and it hurt him, not here," she said, tapping her head, "but here." She laid her hand over her heart. "Deep down inside that place you rarely let someone in. Well, he let you in and he let you in deep, so deep that after a hundred years you were still there. He loved you with all his heart, body and soul."

"He didn't have a soul," Angel said quietly.

"Really?" Joyce arched an eyebrow. "I find that hard to believe. Creatures without souls can't love, not like he could. He would have done anything for you." Joyce laid her hand over Angel's and gave it a quick squeeze. "I'm not having a go at you. Just telling you how it was."

Angel closed his eyes. "I know, he was like that when he was first turned." Angel looked at her to be sure she under stood what he meant, Joyce nodded. "I turned him mainly because Dru wanted him. I saw him as nothing more than a glorified babysitter to begin with."

"But you made him your childe, not a minion, why?"

"A minion is not allowed to hurt or be disobedient to a member of the family, so he had to be a childe otherwise Dru could tell him to simply go away and he would have had to," Angel explained.

"Oh."

"As the months went by, Dru became quieter and both Darla and I saw what an asset he was to have around, so I began training him. He was almost six months old before I tough him how to feed," Angel said quietly.

"How did he survive?"

Angel shrugged. "I honestly couldn't tell you. I know Dru wouldn't have been much use. Maybe he just ordered a minion to, shall we say 'bring him dinner'."

Joyce smiled. "William used to say that phrase. What happened next?"

"What happened next was I turned a quiet poetic vampire into a monster for the fun of it," Angel said quietly.

"That wasn't you." Joyce squeezed his hand again in reassurance.

"Yes, it was. It was me," Angel said tears threatening to fall.

"No, it wasn't."

"What do you know," Angel snapped.

"Quiet a lot actually," Joyce snapped back. "Let me ask you a question. When you were Liam, did you ever kill anyone?"

Angel looked at her, his brow furrowed. "No," he answered cautiously.

"When you were first turned, what did you feel?"

"How do you mean," he asked wondering where this was going.

"Well, when you rose from the grave, did you feel like going out and torturing an innocent victim?"

Angel thought about it. "Well, no. I just wanted to feed."

"Why did you start torturing your victims," Joyce asked.

Angel nodded seeing where this was heading. "Darla, she used to punish me for not being vicious enough in the early days. The more vicious I was, the more she praised me and the punishments soon stopped." Angel paused looking thoughtful. "Do you think if a vampire is left to his own devices that he could, in a sense, live a normal life, not killing?"

"I didn't say that. The way I see it is that a vampire is like..." Joyce looked thoughtful, "let's say a lion. It feeds when it's hungry, but if you antagonize it or train the lion, it can become a vicious killing machine. It wasn't you; it wasn't even Darla, who started off this trend. It was the first vampires, the true masters."

Angel nodded thoughtfully and smiled. "I can see why Will liked talking to you. Did you know we made up?" Joyce shook her head sadly. "We were going to give it another try," Angel said as tears began to fall again. Joyce squeezed his hand gently and they sat in silence, each keeping there own council.

Dawn started to stir and wake up.

She looked at them with red-rimmed, sleepy eyes. "Hey," she said quietly looking at the box.

"Hey sleepyhead, you want some food," Joyce asked as she stood up. Dawn nodded and Joyce started to walk to the kitchen.

"Joyce," Angel said. She stopped and turned to look at him at the door.

"Thank you," Angel said quietly.

Joyce nodded and walked into the kitchen.

"How you feeling, Dawn?"

Dawn looked a bit embarrassed at having cried on Angel. "I feel empty," Dawn said.

Angel looked at the box, then at Dawn and then at the letter still scrunched in his left hand, and made a decision. He carefully picked up the box and placed to on the coffee table along with the letter and pulled Dawn into a much needed hug. Dawn fell into his arms and buried her head in his chest, enjoying the comforting gesture.

"What will you do with him," Dawn asked quietly.

"I think Will would like to be buried somewhere, any ideas," Angel asked

Dawn lifted her head and looked at Angel with solemn eyes. "I think he would like to be buried near his crypt." Angel just looked at her. "You do know he was living in a crypt?"

"No, I didn't," Angel said sadly.

"Hey, stop that! It wasn't that bad – he had a television and all sorts of stuff. I mean, well, he never showed me the lower level. He was very possessive about his place. I think he would be happy there. That way he can keep an eye on the graveyard like old times, as well as his crypt."

Angel smiled. "Yeah, I think he would like that." After moments of thought, he added, "Want to help me pick a spot?"

Dawn smiled. "Yeah, sure." She buried her head back into Angel's chest enjoying the feel of something solid surrounding her.

TBC


	3. part 3

**It's my BIRTHDAY TODAY!! So I'm giving you 3 parts to read enjoy!!!**

**TITLE:** Blaze Of Glory; Come Back To Me

**RATING:** R  
**PAIRING:** Angel/Spike  
**SUMMARY;** Sequel to Blaze Of Glory.

**SPOILERS:** Buffy Season 5, Angel Season 2 episodes 19 to 22 didn't happen, sorry no Fred. Also Joyce did not die.  
**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any of these characters; they belong to Joss

**A/N: **Cause you all asked so nicely, many moons ago, and Setting Things Straight is kicking my arse and I've got itchy fingers!!! Thank you to Belle for giving me the idea for this fic. Thank you to Mera Haven for all her advice and badgering without which this fic would still be sitting in my head, and thank you to Ely my beta for all her hard work she is the queen of commas. Poem originally by Wilbur Skeels, adapted by Mary Frye and adapted again by me!!!

**A/N 2:** I wrote this a while ago and have only just started sorting it out not stuck on StS any more and I would like to thank the queen of commas my beta Ely.

Part 3

Angel quietly opened Dawn's bedroom door and almost instantly fell over the clothes and mess of teenage stuff scattered about the room. Thankfully, his vampire speed saved him that embarrassment. Sighing, Angel carefully picked his way through the carnage and shook Dawn awake.

"Hey sleepyhead, you still want to come with me," Angel asked quietly.

Dawn opened her sleep-fogged eyes and asked, "What time is it?"

"A little after three a.m."

Dawn sat up and rubbed her eyes. "I'm awake."

"You want some coffee?"

"Please, I'll be down in a minute."

"Okay." Angel carefully left Dawn's bedroom, silently wondering how she could find anything in the mess, and walked downstairs to make coffee.

Dawn appeared about ten minutes later looking very sleepy, but fully dressed. She grabbed the coffee and chugged it back with a slight grimace. "Where's the sugar?"

"Sorry, wasn't sure if you took any or not," Angel said passing her the sugar and watching in fascination as she scooped four spoons into her coffee.

Angel shook his head slightly. "So, you ready to go?"

"Yeah, but could you please explain to me again why we couldn't do this last night and I had to be woken up at this ungodly hour," Dawn pouted.

Angel smiled, picked up Spike's box and headed for the back door with Dawn in tow. "Because I want to see the cemetery as the dawn rises," Angel stated.

"And you promise that you don't mean that in the 'I'm going out to greet the sun kind of way'...you will be in Spike's crypt, in the shadows, where it's safe at all times?"

"I mean it in the safe way, Dawn," Angel said reassuringly as they walked down the street. "I just want Will to be bathed in the morning light from now till eternity," Angel said quietly, before he chuckled. "He always loved sunrise. Used to...tell him off a lot for getting home late and for trying to watch the sun come up from inside whatever house we were staying in."

Dawn linked arms with Angel and rested her head on his shoulder. "I know what you mean by 'tell him off', you know. I'm not a kid. It was one of the things about Spike I loved. When I was with him, he didn't treat me like a kid, more of an equal, unless we ended up having to fight a big nasty, then he was like an over protective father, but the rest of the time we were equals, friends" Dawn said in a faraway voice. "Did you know he was teaching me the basics in how to defend myself?" She quickly added, "Don't tell Buffy – she would hit the roof."

"Why would Buffy hit the roof," Angel asked.

"I don't know, but none of us Scoobies have had any type of training in how to handle ourselves, except Buffy, and she sees me as her kid sis who needs protecting. I think it's just her big ego. If we all knew how to defend ourselves, then she wouldn't get to play the big rescuer all the time. I think it's just stupid."

Angel smiled. "I happen to agree. If you want, I can carry on where Will stopped."

Dawn smiled a smile that lit up her whole face. "Would you? That would be great."

"Sure," Angel said wondering what he had just taken on as they entered the cemetery. "So, where Spike's crypt then?"

"Follow me," Dawn said heading off. "This is it," she proudly announced as they grew nearer.

Angel looked around the outside and saw a small cherry blossom tree. He walked over to it and stood with his back to it looking around. "What do you think? Here?"

Dawn looked around and smiled. "I think it's perfect," she said.

Angel nodded his agreement. "Now we just have to wait for the sun."

Dawn looked at him uncertainly then strolled forwards and grabbed his elbow saying, "Come on, you promised to wait inside Spike's crypt."

Angel gave a sad smile and allowed Dawn to drag him to the crypt. They entered and looked around.

"It's so quiet," Dawn commented.

Angel didn't say anything as he entered and placed Spike's box on the sarcophagus and looked around. Dawn jumped up and sat next to the box watching Angel look around.

"Where's the lower level," he asked.

"Under there." Dawn pointed to a large flat stone.

Angel walked over and hefted the stone up and out the way. He turned and asked, "You want to come?"

Dawn hopped down and walked over. "You don't think it's rude or intrusive?"

"No," Angel said before thinking about what Spike might have down there. He hastily added, "You had better let me go down first to make sure there are no nasties waiting in surprise."

"You mean go and check that he put his collection of porn and stuff away," Dawn said while rolling her eyes.

Angel smiled as he walked back to the sarcophagus picked up the box and deftly jumped to the lower level. It was dark and smelt of the earth and Spike's unique scent, a combination of leather, smoke and alcohol. Angel took a deep breath, inhaling the scent and letting it seep into his memory.

"Angel? Are you all right?" Dawn's voice rang out, snapping Angel from his quiet reprieve.

"I'm fine Dawn," Angel said with a sigh as he walked over to the closest candle, found a box of matches and lit it. Angel looked around and took in the huge bed and not much else. He walked over and placed Spike's box on the bed, then walked around with the candle and turned on the lights cautiously as he noticed the makeshift wiring. After checking that there was nothing that little eyes should not see, Angel called Dawn down.

She cautiously descended the ladder and gasped. "Oh it's lovely down here," she said as she looked around in the warm orange glow.

"Yes, I suppose it is." Angel sat on the bed looking around.

"Much nicer than upstairs, wonder why he never invited me down here," Dawn mused.

Angel sighed. "Will was a private person. I doubt he invited many people down here."

Dawn walked over and sat next to him on the bed. "So, we going to see what secrets Spike kept," she asked with a cheeky smile.

Angel smiled back. "Come on then," he said standing up and looking around.

Dawn instantly walked over to the chest of drawers and opened the top drawer and frowned. "Boring, nothing but clothes." She opened the next and the next having no luck. Angel just paced around.

"Oh, what's this," Dawn yelled triumphantly as she pulled out a big book from the bottom drawer. Angel swung round and gasped.

"Don't open it," he said sharply as he walked over.

Dawn looked at him puzzled. "Why not? It's just a book." she opened the cover and went white. "Oh." Angel grabbed the book and looked at the sketch. There, laying in a mass of bed covers, was a very naked Will looking like the cat that got the cream. Angel quickly leafed through the mass of other sketches and photos.

"He kept them, he kept them all," Angel said quietly as the tears began to fall again.

"Angel," Dawn asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

Angel looked up at her. "I drew these many, many years ago," Angel explained.

"Want to show me," Dawn asked cautiously.

"They're a bit...explicit," he said.

"Hey, I'm fine – it was just a bit of a shock seeing a naked Spike. Please I want to see."

Angel nodded and they walked over to the bed and sat down. "You do realize Will would be rather annoyed if he ever found out you saw these."

Dawn smiled sneakily. "Then we won't tell anyone."

Angel nodded and opened the book at the first page. It was a sketch of Spike sitting beside a fire brushing Drusilla's hair. Angel smiled. "Dru would make him brush her hair for a whole hour every night before she went to bed; she used to get in a right state if he couldn't do it. They used to look so peaceful while he did it. Will would look so young, so carefree and Dru would actually speak in sentences that we all understood for a change."

"They look beautiful."

"They were." Angel turned the page, and they looked at a picture of Spike sitting in a high backed leather chair reading. "He would spend hours reading," was all Angel said before turning the page again. Angel's breath caught as they once again saw the picture of a very naked, very content Spike. Silence followed as they both just gazed at the beautiful sight.

"Why did you draw this one," Dawn prompted

"It was after we had made love for the first time," Angel said simply as he ran his hand over the picture lovingly.

They spent the rest of the early hours of the morning looking through the book. Sometimes Angel would give explanations as to why he had drawn them and sometimes they weren't needed. As they came to the last page, Angel closed the book carefully and looked at Dawn. "Come on, the sun is rising," he said and they both climbed up out of the lower level. Dawn walked outside while Angel stayed in the doorway looking out. Dawn stood by the small cherry blossom tree and they waited as the sun slowly climbed. Then suddenly Dawn was standing in a wash of sunlight.

"It's perfect," she yelled as she bounded into his arms.

"Yes it is," Angel agreed.

"I have to go. You going to be alright here for the day," she asked.

"Yes," Angel replied.

"And you promise not to do anything silly and if you feel like doing anything silly or you just want company, you will call me?"

Angel put his hand in his pocket and pulled out his mobile. "Promise."

Dawn snatched it out of his hand and looked at it checking it was fully charged. "Cordelia's already warned me how useless you are when it comes to technology," she said as she handed the phone back. "And you know the number? Yeah, silly question I know, what with you and Buffy..."

Angel held her shoulders and looked her in the eye. "Stop. I will be fine and I promise to call if I need anything."

Dawn nodded, tears threatening again. "You better be mister, cause I promised Spike I would look after you."

Angel pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. "I promise I will still be here."

Dawn pulled away, dried her eyes and nodded before turning round and walking out into the sun.

Angel stood there and watched her go. Then he turned and jumped down to the lower level and walked over to the bed running his hand over the box lovingly. Angel lay down and pulled both the box and book close to him as he let the tears that had been threatening, finally fall in great torrents and sobs.

"Why Will, why," he sobbed over and over until he fell asleep.

TBC


	4. Part 4

**TITLE:** Blaze Of Glory; Come Back To Me

**RATING:** R

**PAIRING:** Angel/Spike  
**SUMMARY;** Sequel to Blaze Of Glory.

**SPOILERS:** Buffy Season 5, Angel Season 2 episodes 19 to 22 didn't happen, sorry no Fred. Also Joyce did not die.  
**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any of these characters; they belong to Joss  
**FEEDBACK:** Always wanted and adored.

**WEBSITE: **

**PREQUEL: **

**A/N: **Cause you all asked so nicely, many moons ago, and Setting Things Straight is kicking my arse and I've got itchy fingers!!! Thank you to Belle for giving me the idea for this fic. Thank you to Mera Haven for all her advice and badgering without which this fic would still be sitting in my head, and thank you to Ely my beta for all her hard work she is the queen of commas. Poem originally by Wilbur Skeels, adapted by Mary Frye and adapted again by me!!!

**A/N 2:** I wrote this a while ago and have only just started sorting it out not stuck on StS any more and I would like to thank the queen of commas my beta Ely.

Part 4

The days that followed were hazy. Angel spent the whole time in the Summers' basement refusing to let anyone in and hardly ever coming out. When he did finally emerge, it was with the box under one arm and only for the few minutes that it took for his blood to heat before he disappeared back downstairs again. This went on for three days until finally a red-eyed Angel appeared at the top of the basement stairs and looked at Joyce and said, "Could you phone everyone and have them meet tonight at Spike's crypt at midnight."

"Sure," Joyce said as she reached for the phone.

"I would like you to be there too," Angel added quietly as he turned and headed back into the basement.

Everyone gathered outside of Spike's crypt watching Dawn as she approached carrying Spike's box while Angel carried a large rectangle stone.

Xander had already been up earlier in the evening and had dug a hole and set the concrete for the tombstone to set on with steel spikes sticking up (which he found quite ironic really considering who the grave belonged to) in order to keep the tombstone there forever.

Angel carefully placed the stone where it belonged and took the box from Dawn before he stood back and looked at the marker. He had spent days in the basement carving it and now it seemed inefficient. It didn't say as much as he had wanted it to. It simply read:

William,

My Love,

My Friend.

On the left hand side, Angel had carved the Aurelius sign, an exact replica of his tattoo.

"It's beautiful," Buffy said as she slipped her arm under his.

Angel nodded and slowly walked forward placing Spike's box in to the freshly dug grave. "This is the end. I wish I could look you in the eye as I say these final words, 'I love you and good-bye'," Angel whispered, tears streaming down his face as he lowered the box into the cold earth. He stood looking at the earth for a long time. The others watched in silence as they grieved for both their loss and their friend's loss. Giles and Wesley motioned for the others to leave Angel in peace and they slowly drifted away.

Dawn looked at Angel worriedly as tears streamed down her face. Joyce put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I'll stay, you head home."

Dawn nodded and gave her mum a quick hug before following the others.

Angel suddenly stood staring at the small box in the earth, memories of his favoured precious childe filling his head.

Giving himself a mental shake he grabbed the shovel and he began to throw the earth over his boy once again, so reminiscent of the night he had first buried him, except this time he would never wake from his eternal rest.

TBC.


	5. Paer 5

**TITLE:** Blaze Of Glory; Come Back To Me

**RATING:** R  
**PAIRING:** Angel/Spike  
**SUMMARY;** Sequel to Blaze Of Glory.

**SPOILERS:** Buffy Season 5, Angel Season 2 episodes 19 to 22 didn't happen, sorry no Fred. Also Joyce did not die.  
**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any of these characters; they belong to Joss  
**FEEDBACK:** Always wanted and adored.

**WEBSITE: **

**PREQUEL: **

**A/N: **Cause you all asked so nicely, many moons ago, and Setting Things Straight is kicking my arse and I've got itchy fingers!!! Thank you to Belle for giving me the idea for this fic. Thank you to Mera Haven for all her advice and badgering without which this fic would still be sitting in my head, and thank you to Ely my beta for all her hard work she is the queen of commas. Poem originally by Wilbur Skeels, adapted by Mary Frye and adapted again by me!!!

**A/N 2:** I wrote this a while ago and have only just started sorting it out not stuck on StS any more and I would like to thank the queen of commas my beta Ely.

Part 5

The days and nights passed quickly after the service. The L.A crew and Angel left Sunnydale and went back to L.A. The Scoobies carried on with life much as if nothing had happened, except for Dawn who slowly started to sink into herself. The only time she would come alive was when Angel paid his weekly visit and they would disappear for hours Angel not saying more that a polite 'hello' and 'goodbye' to anyone else as he came and went.

The L.A crew didn't fare too well either. Angel became unbearable to be around and would lock himself in his room, appearing only if they needed his help with a case or when he was off to see Dawn.

Weeks turned into months, but there was no improvement on either front.

Cordelia was idly leaning on the counter thumbing through a fashion magazine when the phone rang. Cursing, she picked it up. "Angel Investigations, we...hey Willow, how's things on your front?"

"That good, huh."

"No, no change here either."

"Sure, we can come over with Angel next time he comes to Sunnydale. Why?"

"Arrrhuh, okay – see you then. Bye." Cordelia put the phone down and walked into the office where Wesley and Gunn were chatting. "That was Willow. She wants us all to come with Angel next time he goes to Sunnydale. Apparently, they have an idea to make everything all right again, what ever that means."

"Umm, I wonder. When's Angel going next," Wesley asked thoughtfully.

"Tomorrow I think."

"If that's the case, then I think it calls for an early night," Wesley said as he gathered his things, Cordelia and Gunn nodding in agreement.

_ Following night – (insert dash) Xander and Anya's flat. _

"I'm sorry, but could you please repeat that," Wesley asked in shock.

"Willow has found a way to bring Spike back, but we need all of you in order to do the spell," Buffy said with a smile.

"Forgive me if I sound a bit dumb here," Cordelia said "but HELLO people – this is Spike we are talking about."

"Why exactly do we want to bring him back," Gunn asked.

"Yes, please explain to me as well. Why do we want the Blond Menace back in our lives," Xander asked.

"It's not for us; we are doing this for Angel and Dawn," Willow said quietly.

Silence descended on the group.

"Alright," Wesley said with a frown, "Let's say we accept the reasons why you want to do this. Why do you need us?"

Willow straightened. "It's a very powerful spell."

"Yes, I can imagine," Wesley muttered.

"I'm not prepared to put myself through the snakes coming out of my mouth and the like, but I found out a variation of the original spell which allows me to share the tests with all those involved. Obviously, the more people involved, the less burden the others have to share."

"I am sooo not having snakes coming out of my mouth! It was bad enough being pregnant that time," Cordelia said shaking her head.

"You were pregnant," Xander yelped.

"Mystical demon pregnancy thingie, long story and only for a day," Cordelia explained.

"Off topic guys," Anya butted in.

"How long before you have everything you need," Wesley asked

"Got most everything – all I need now is some blood from all of us," Willow said smiling.

"Whoa there. Let's put on the brakes and check the rear and side mirrors," Cordelia said standing up "This is deep stuff Willow. We are talking about bringing back the dead, well, the dusted dead anyway Cordelia shook her head and gave up trying to find the right words. "Whatever The point is – this is big, really big."

Willow stood also and faced Cordelia "The point is we are doing this with or without you for Dawn's sake. She is so deep in depression that she is walking around like a zombie half the time and the other half of the time she is crying and I can't take much more of it. If bringing Spike back is the only way to stop it, then that's what I'm going to do."

Cordelia stood there arms crossed. "When," was all she asked.

"Tomorrow night," Willow answered. Cordelia nodded.

"You can't be serious girl," Gunn said looking at her.

Cordelia turned and looked at him. "I'm deadly serious. Angel needs him back more than Dawn and we need Angel back."

Gunn reluctantly nodded his agreement; Cordelia turned to Wesley and raised her eyebrow questioningly.

"This feels wrong. We are going against the laws of nature here and it's practically impossible to do," Wesley said quietly.

"I can do this, Wes, but not without you," Willow said.

"What does Giles think," Wesley asked

"He doesn't need to know, what with him being back in London and all," Buffy said

Wesley nodded thoughtfully. "What if it doesn't work?"

"What if it does work and we raise Spike from the grave and he starts sucking our brains out," Xander asked fidgeting – he really wasn't happy with this.

"Spike doesn't suck brains, he only sucks blood," Anya said giving Xander a reassuring pat on the knee, "Besides, he's more likely to smash your brains out all over..."

"Thank you Anya," Xander interrupted, "You really know how to make a guy feel safe."

"I know," she said smiling as she pecked him on the cheek.

"That's why I'm going to be there," Buffy said, "If we have a problem, then I can deal with it."

"And that's why we are not telling Dawn or Angel, isn't it.?" Wesley looked around the group before settling his eyes on Willow. "In case this goes wrong."

"Yes," Willow said lowering her head.

Tara, who had been quiet until now, spoke up, "We have done the research. There is no reason why this should go wrong. Buffy is just insurance."

"Look, you are either in or you're out. I say a show of hands," Buffy said impatiently.

Everyone nodded.

"Okay, all those in favour raise their right hand," Willow instructed as she raised her hand.

Slowly, everyone in the room raised their hand except Wesley. Wesley took a deep breath and raised his hand saying, "Tomorrow night it is then."

Across town in an abandoned warehouse, a vampire was on his knees with his head to the floor in submission.

"Well," came a seductive voice from the shadows.

"It's true Mistress. The Slayer is on her own. The one known as Spike is dust. She is vulnerable."

"And Angelus? Is he in town?"

"Yes Mistress, he is at the mansion as you said he would be," the minion replied.

"Good, tomorrow night we bring the fires of hell to the Hellmouth and kill the Slayer. Gather the Hellions. We attack tomorrow at dusk," the voice said as its owner laughed from the shadows.

TBC


	6. part 6

**TITLE:** Blaze Of Glory; Come Back To Me

**RATING:** R  
**PAIRING:** Angel/Spike  
**SUMMARY;** Sequel to Blaze Of Glory.

**SPOILERS:** Buffy Season 5, Angel Season 2 episodes 19 to 22 didn't happen, sorry no Fred. Also Joyce did not die.  
**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any of these characters; they belong to Joss  
**FEEDBACK:** Always wanted and adored.

**WEBSITE:**

**A/N: **Cause you all asked so nicely, many moons ago, and Setting Things Straight is kicking my arse and I've got itchy fingers!!! Thank you to Belle for giving me the idea for this fic. Thank you to Mera Haven for all her advice and badgering without which this fic would still be sitting in my head, and thank you to Ely my beta for all her hard work she is the queen of commas. Poem originally by Wilbur Skeels, adapted by Mary Frye and adapted again by me!!!

**A/N 2:** I wrote this a while ago and have only just started sorting it out not stuck on StS any more and I would like to thank the queen of commas my beta Ely.

Part 6

The sun was slowly setting as they all walked towards Spike's grave.

As they approached, Willow produced a knife. "Right, who wants to be first," she said with a sly smile.

Everyone started to back away.

"Just how much blood do you need," Cordelia asked cautiously eyeing the knife suspiciously.

"Just a bit that's all," Willow said trying to sound reassuring.

"Oh for crying out loud," Buffy said stepping forwards arm extended, "Just do it. The sooner we get this show on the road, the sooner we can move on with our lives."

Willow carefully held the urn under Buffy's wrist while she cut a small slash, watching in fascination as the blood slowly trickled drop by drop. Tara stood near by with a bandage.

Once everyone had donated their blood, Xander making a lot of fuss about it, Willow produced three black candles and handed one to Wesley, one to Tara and kept the last for herself.

"Hey, why don't I get a candle," Xander asked rubbing his bandaged wrist.

Willow sighed. "Because you don't have any magical bone in your body and it would be pointless."

"Just stop whingeing Xander," Buffy snapped.

"I need Tara and Wes to kneel either side of the tomb stone," Willow said as she positioned herself directly in front of the stone so that they formed a triangle. "The rest of you need to hold hands and form a circle around us. Do not break the circle until the end of the spell."

Everyone nodded and settled into their positions.

"Are we all ready," Willow asked, "This is your last chance to back out."

They all nodded in agreement. It was time.

Willow took a deep cleansing breath and silently prayed to the goddess that all would be well.

"Then lets begin," Willow said in a steady calm voice devoid of all emotion. "Illume," Willow muttered and the candles lit instantly. "Osiris, keeper of the gate, master of all fate, hear us, " she said as she dipped her fingers into the urn and smeared the blood first onto her forehead then on each cheek. "Before time and after. Before knowing and nothing," Willow chanted as she poured the rest of the blood onto the grave. "Accept our offering. Know our prayer."

A wind slowly began to rise, buffeting the group as the outer circle fought to stay standing.

"Osiris! Here lies a warrior of the people. Let him cross over," Willow yelled above the noise of the wind.

_ In the Warehouse across town _

"Tonight, my friends, we take over the Hellmouth. The Slayer is vulnerable and Angelus is incapable. Tonight, my dears, we bring the fires of hell to earth." The voice rang from the shadows, filling the ears of over fifty Hellions who were cheering and clapping in anticipation of what the night had in store. "Go now, wreak havoc upon this land."

The Hellions cheered as they vacated making a deafening roar as they started up their motorbikes and rode into the centre of town.

"Will this work," asked a quiet voice from the shadows.

"Why, of course my dear. Never fear, Darla is here to make it all better and we will both have our vengeance." Darla smirked at the slumped figure.

"God, I need a brain," the slumped form said.

"Why just any brain? Why not the slayers brain," Darla suggested laughter ringing out around her.

_ The Summers Residence _

Dawn and Joyce were curled up on the sofa watching some teen move Dawn had badgered her mum to watch. Suddenly the sounds of motorbike engines rumbling, tires screeching, and crashing noises interrupted their viewing. Dawn jumped up and ran to the window, peeking out and gasped at the scene that met her eyes. Demons were smashing windows, setting fire to houses and dragging people from their homes.

"What's going on," Joyce asked as she pulled back the net curtain to see. "Oh my, what are those things?"

"Hellions, road pirates. They come to town cause havoc and then leave," Dawn answered without thinking.

"And how do you know this young lady," Joyce demanded.

"Umm," Dawn said turning round, "well, you see, it's a long story really."

"Well, I'm not going anywhere." Joyce stood arms crossed looking expectantly while Dawn walked over to the weapons chest and selected a sword. "Put that down," Joyce insisted.

"Mum, we can't stay here. We have to go somewhere safe," Dawn said swinging the sword around with practiced ease.

"We are not leaving this house young lady. Now put that sword away before you hurt yourself. Buffy and Spi..."

"Spike is dead Mum – he will not be coming to our rescue and Buffy is probably out there fighting them right now, but she is not here right now so we can either stay here and hide under the bed and hope they don't find us or we can go out there and get to Angel where he can protect us," Dawn yelled.

Joyce looked at the floor thoughtfully. "Alright, we go out and get straight into..."

There was a huge explosion out in the road that made the whole house shake. Both Dawn and Joyce ran to the window and saw there car in flames.

"We don't get into the car," Joyce mumbled.

"Come on Mum, we have to leave," Dawn said as she pulled Joyce to the front door.

"How are we going to get across town," Joyce asked as she was pulled out of the front door.

"Don't worry. Stay here," Dawn said as she ran into the middle of the road before Joyce could protest.

"Stand still feet apart hands loose but firm. This is the same as training," Dawn muttered to herself as she got herself into position, sword held above her head, facing a Hellion on a motorbike like high noon in some cheesy western. The Hellion smiled as he revved the engine and started hurtling towards Dawn.

"Dawn," Joyce yelled as she ran forward.

Dawn ignored everything around her and concentrated on the demon before her. As he neared, Dawn spun on her feet and brought the sword round, cutting cleanly through the Hellion's neck.

Joyce gasped. Dawn lowered the sword and looked at her mum smiling. She then ran to the motorbike and pulled the headless Hellion off yelling, "You do know how to ride one of these things?"

"We will discuss this later in great detail young lady," Joyce said as she hauled the motorbike upright and climbed on. "And of course I know how to ride one of these. Come on."

Dawn smiled and clambered up while Joyce revved the engine. "Hold on tight," she yelled as they sped off down the road.

_ At the Crawford Mansion _

Angel sat quietly staring in to space, brooding, beside a roaring fire. All the lights were off and the fire was making the shadows dance on the walls.

Angel sniffed and caught an unusual scent on the air. Cursing, he stood and went to the door and opened it. He stood there listening, then sniffed again, cursing once more. Angel grabbed his three quarter length leather jacket and swung it round his shoulders as he grabbed a two bladed axe and walked out into the night.

_ In the Cemetery _

Lightening was silently flashing eerily around the group. The wind had stopped thrashing around them and the smell of burnt earth filled the air.

"Osiris, release him," Willow gasped as she was engulfed in a red flaming light.

"Tara? Is that meant to happen," Xander asked nervously.

"Yes."

There came a low rumbling sound.

"Oh God, what next?" Gunn muttered as Hellion on a bike followed by around twenty of his friends rode up and started circling them.

"Hello Slayer," one of them sneered.

Buffy broke the circle and spun to meet the threat. As soon as her hands left contact with Anya's and Gunn's, Willow screamed and the red glow began to change colour, becoming a deep blue.

"Buffy, the circle," Cordelia yelled.

"We can't do both – we either bring him back and die or we fight and try again another time." Buffy said as she prepared to fight, the others following suit leaving Willow, Tara and Wesley kneeling.

The Hellions advanced on their bikes and started herding them into a small group. Suddenly there was a flash of blinding light as Willow screamed, "NOOOOO!" before slumping to the ground unconscious.

"Willow," Tara yelled as she crawled towards her lover.

"What happened," Buffy asked as she dodged a fist aimed at her head.

"They smashed the urn. We didn't complete the spell," Wesley gasped as he struggled to his feet.

Buffy looked around and took stock of the situation. It was hopeless - they needed weapons. "Split up and run for the woods – they will find it harder to follow us. We'll regroup at the Magic Box and get kitted up properly."

Everyone nodded in agreement as Xander pulled Willow into his arms and carried her off with Tara following closely behind. Cordelia and Gunn ran off with three Hellions close on their tail. Anya grabbed Wesley's arm and dragged him towards the woods with Buffy watching their backs.

The earth began to shake as a small rectangular box buried deep in the earth began to grow to the size of a coffin. Inside ash began to swirl round and round, spinning faster and faster until in its place lay a leather-clad figure, motionless. A clap of thunder, deafening to anyone standing near, thumped through the air. The figure arched his back and gasped for air.

Spike looked around wildly, hands feeling the wood surrounding him. "Bloody hell, not again," he gasped as he punched his fist through the wood. Earth tumbled in trying to suffocate him as he smashed his other hand through another section of wood. Over and over Spike punched until his knuckles bled and the earth surrounded him. Slowly he crawled up until, with one final punch, he felt fresh air hit his hand. Spike struggled harder and finally had his head free. He gasped and looked wildly around as he pulled the rest of himself out of the grave.

Spike stood and brushed the dirt from his clothes, then turned, his eyes falling to the stone that held his name. Spike fell to knees and he ran his hand lovingly over the words and the gryphon that he knew so well, knowing that Angel had been the one to carve them.

Spike stood and slowly walked away.

TBC


	7. part 7

TITLE: Blaze Of Glory; Come Back To Me

RATING:R

PAIRING: Angel/Spike

SUMMARY; Sequel to Blaze Of Glory.

SPOILERS: Buffy Season 5, Angel Season 2 episodes 19 to 22 didn't happen sorry no Fred. Also Joyce did not die.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters; they belong to Joss

FEEDBACK: Always wanted and adored. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I love you all!!!!

A/N: Cause you all asked so nicely, and I'm still stuck on Setting Things Straight and I've got itchy fingers!!! Thank you to Belle for giving me the idea for this fic. Thank you to Mera haven for all her advice and badgering without which this fic would still be sitting in my head.

A/N 2: I wrote this a while ago and have only just started sorting it out not stuck on StS any more and I would like to thank the queen of commas my beta Ely.

Part 7

The Magic Shop

The door banged open and everyone swung round, weapons ready.

"Help me," Wesley gasped.

Gunn and Xander both rushed forwards to help Wesley carry Buffy's limp form.

"What happened," Willow asked as they laid her on the table.

"After we split up, a majority of the Hellions followed us. We held them off, but I think Buffy may have a broken leg," Wesley explained, "Did anyone else get hurt?"

"Not really, just a few scratches. We're all here," Willow answered distractedly as she started patching up Buffy.

"What are we going to do? We are a slayer down, a Spike down, we have no idea what's happened to Dawn and Joyce and Willow looks all magicked-out," Anya babbled.

"Ahn honey, we're nearing your point, right," Xander said

"It's just, how are we supposed to fight these guys? I mean, we can take a vampire or two, sure, but there's a whole cavalcade of demons out there ... I mean, I think this, you know ... it, it takes, um ... I mean, I ... we need..."

"Spike," Tara said quietly

"Spike is not coming back. We failed," Willow said sadly.

"But we can try again," Cordelia asked hopefully.

"No – the urn was one of a kind. When it smashed, it also smashed any hope of bringing him back," Willow said.

Cordelia nodded sadly then yelled, "Angel! We need Angel."

"Has anyone tried his mobile," Wesley asked

"On it," Cordelia said as she walked over to the phone and started dialling. Everyone watched hopefully. Cordelia suddenly slammed the phone down angrily. "Stupid vampire. As usual, he has either left it behind, not charged it, or has accidentally switched it off," Cordelia stated snarkilly.

"That man is a liability," Wesley mumbled, "Alright, time to take stock. Do we have weapons?" Everyone held up an assortment of armoury. "Good so we go out there and we get to the mansion. Sounds easy enough," Wesley said hefting a sword experimentally.

"What about Buffy," Willow asked.

"I'll carry her," Gunn said as he passed his axe to Cordelia.

They stood looking at the front door listening to the sounds of glass breaking and fires roaring. "Is there a back exit," Wesley asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I think out the back way would be best," Willow agreed leading them round the back.

A lone figure clad in black with platinum blond hair made his way down the deserted street looking around wildly at the destruction.

Spike stopped and stared mesmerised by a burning car.

"Am I in hell," he quietly said to himself, still staring at the flames.

He began laughing manically. "Sure, play with the Spike! Why not – everyone else does. Send him to heaven where all is warm and bright and calm – make him feel safe, happy. Then just plunge him into the pit of hell. Bet your having a right laugh," Spike sniffed, tears forming. "Just tell me why," he screamed at the sky, "Why take me in and show me what I can have if you were only going to throw me out again?" He continued to rage at his fate as tears streamed down his face before falling to the ground and clutching his head.

"I was happy, finally at peace with me self," he mumbled before throwing his head back and roaring to the sky, "WHY?"

The roar of a motorbike filled the air. Spike took a deep breath and stood, wiping his eyes as he did. He looked around and found the source of the noise.

Spike chuckled. "Well, if it's a fight ya want," he sneered as he bent down and grabbed a metal bar, "then you've come to the right vampire." Spike roared as he ran forwards.

Dawn stared disbelieving as she saw an unmistakeable figure with platinum blond hair run down an alley.

"Stop the bike! Stop the bike Mum," Dawn yelled as she started climbing off before it had stopped. She ran down the alley and by the time Joyce could comprehend what had happened, she was gone.

"Dawn," Joyce yelled. "Dawn," she screamed again as another group of Hellions rounded the corner. Joyce quickly started the bike again and drove in the opposite direction from where Dawn had run, leading the Hellions away from her daughter.

Joyce rounded another corner and saw Angel standing in the middle of the street surrounded by Hellions fighting desperately. Joyce revved the engine and sped up yelling, "Angel!"

As she neared, she held out her arm. Angel grabbed it and swung gracefully up behind her.

After they had lost or killed their pursuers, Joyce stopped the bike.

"Nice timing," Angel said as he climbed off the bike.

"I've lost Dawn," Joyce gasped as the enormity of what was happening suddenly hit her and tears began to fall.

Angel pulled her into a hug. "Shush, she will be fine. She knows how to take care of herself. Trust me."

Joyce sniffed and pulled away looking at him calculatingly. "It was you, wasn't it," she accused.

"What do you mean?"

"It was you who taught her how to wield a sword," Joyce stated.

Angel looked at the ground. "Yes," Angel said quietly.

"When this is all over, we are all going to sit down and have a proper chat, but right now I have to find my daughters, " Joyce said as she swung herself back on the bike. Angel stood there staring at the ground. "Well, you coming?" Angel looked up in surprise. "I may be angry, but I'm not stupid and you're my best hope of finding them and staying alive."

Angel nodded and got back on the bike behind Joyce. "Where were you heading," he asked.

"To the mansion to try to find you," Joyce replied.

"Right, then we head for the mansion." Angel looked around finally noticing where they were and groaned they were on the opposite side of town to the mansion and between them and their target was a horde of badness. "And kill everything in our way," he sighed as Joyce started the motorbike up.

They were running followed by a horde of Hellions.

"Any ideas," yelled Cordelia as she mentally scolded herself for not wearing trainers although they SO wouldn't have gone with her outfit.

"Nope, I'm all out except for keep runni..." They rounded a corner, skidding to a halt as they found it to be a dead end.

"Okay, this is so not funny. How is it that most of us either live here or have lived here and yet we still manage to find the only dead end road in all of Sunny-Fucking-Hell," Cordelia yelled in frustration as she turned preparing to fight.

Gunn carefully placed Buffy behind some boxes and took his axe from Cordelia.

"Hell would be right luv, except I don't see why you lot are here." All eyes swung to a dark figure sitting on a crate in the shadows.

"Spike," Willow gasped disbelievingly.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A nice little picnic," one of the Hellions said as he walked forwards.

"Incinerate," Tara whispered as she flung her arms out making a flash of fire appear in front of the Hellion stopping his advance.

"Ah. So you got a witch in the mix."

"More than one," Willow said boldly.

"Plus, we have a vampire here, uh, who might actually be looking to eat some brains, so, I think a little quiet moseying, no hard feelings, and I'm sure your demon horde won't think any the less of you," Anya said nervously

The lead Hellion shook his head. "Now my boys, see, that's tricky. They came looking for a massacre and I think you got exactly enough magic between you for a kiddie birthday party."

Willow stepped forwards. "Then you'd be wrong."

"This is bloody brilliant." Spike laughed maniacally then looked at the sky and yelled, "Oh you stupid wankers, you got it wrong – Red ain't got balls like that." Spike laughed harder.

All eyes turned and regarded the figure in the shadows.

"Sorry, carry on. I'm just enjoying the show." Spike smiled.

"Look, just back off," Willow said to the lead Hellion.

The lead Hellion smiled. "Whoa. Well, I better back off, or you might, what? Pull a rabbit out of a hat?"

Anya looked horrified. "Don't, don't do that!" She looked at Tara saying, "Why would she do that?"

Tara patted her arm reassuringly while shaking her head.

"We don't want trouble ... you don't want trouble," Willow stated.

"Of course we want trouble, we're demons. We're really all about trouble," The lead Hellion smirked.

"Not this kind of..." Willow never got to finish her sentence as the lead Hellion smacked her round the head sending her flying through the air.

Spike clapped as he watched the scene unfold in front of him laughing with glee as Xander was the next Scoobie who went sprawling.

"Now let me tell you something, children. We're not gonna fight you. We're just gonna hold you down and enjoy ourselves for a few hours. You might even live through it. Except that certain of my boys got some... anatomical incompatibilities that, uh, tend to tear up little girls. So, who wants to go first?" The lead Hellion grinned.

"Spike – help us," Tara pleaded.

Spike looked at her puzzled. "Why? I will probably have to relive this scene from now till the end of time. I mean, that's what hell is ain't it? Watching your nightmares unfold in front of your eyes," he asked.

Cordelia gasped as realisation hit. "Spike sweetie, we're not in hell. This is Sunnydale here and now. We pulled you out of hell."

Spike sat there, his eyes turning hard. "You...you pulled me out," he asked coldly.

"Yes, we pulled you out of hell and bought you back," Cordelia said smiling sweetly.

Spike roared as his emotions overwhelmed him and leapt down from his perch. "You pulled me out of hell," he asked.

The group nodded looking slightly scared.

"Nice as this is, my boys and I are up for some action," the lead Hellion said as he leered at Cordelia.

Spike looked at the ground then raised his face, sneer on his lips, just before he became a blur of black – kicking, punching and spinning his way through that mass killing and maiming numerous Hellions before the others had time to react and join him in the fight.

With a final roar, Spike broke the neck of the last Hellion. He stood there panting with rage staring balefully at the humans before him.

"Spike," Wesley asked as he cautiously advanced.

Spike looked at them one last time before he swung around and ran. The others ran after him yelling his name, but by the time they reached the corner, he was gone.

Dawn was scared. She was sure she had seen Spike, but it was probably just wishful thinking. Dawn looked around and found she had wondered to the site where her whole world had changed. She was at the tower. She looked up craning her neck and gasped. "NO," she yelled as she ran up the stairs.

Spike stood on the edge of the platform looking down. "I wonder if I was to jump again whether they would take me back," he muttered shuffling forwards a bit more.

"No," Dawn said quietly as she neared the top.

Spike spun round and stared at her. "I have to Nibblet."

"It's you really you," Dawn gasped in amazement, "Wha..Ho..."

Spike turned around and looked down.

"No," Dawn shrieked as she cautiously walked forwarded, the tower creaking alarmingly "Please don't," she said softly.

Spike turned his head and looked at her with dead eyes. Dawn shivered. "Please don't leave me again," she begged as tears stared to fall, "We've got you back. Don't leave us."

The tower creaked.

"Is this hell?" Spike's voice was low and horse.

"What? No. You're here ... with me." Dawn took another step towards the vampire. "Whatever happened to you, whatever you've been through, it's ... it's over now. You're, home."

"Home," Spike whispered

Dawn took another step and the tower began to shake alarmingly.

"Spike, we have to leave now...Spike," she shrieked.

"It was so...clear...on this spot. I remember...how...shiny...and clear everything was. But...now...now..." Spike swayed.

"Spike...please...listen to me. You told me I had to be strong...and I've tried. But it's been so hard without you."

Spike looked at her tear-stained face and started to walk towards her. The tower shook alarmingly. Dawn screamed and crouched down as pieces of the tower began to fall around them.

"Dawn," Spike yelled as he jumped towards her and pulled her into his arms. The tower shook uncontrollably. Spike looked around wildly and spied a pulley and rope. "Hold on tight Bit," he said as he jumped and grabbed the rope. They started falling then jerked to a stop when the pulley got caught on something. Spike let go of the rope and they fell. Spike landed on his feet with Dawn in his arms. He looked up and saw the tower sway violently before it started to crumple to the ground. Spike ran.

"Spike," Dawn asked tentatively as they slowed and finally stopped, safe and sound.

Spike looked at her. "Yeah Little Bit?"

"You are real, aren't you?"

Spike kissed the top of her head. "I'm real Bit, I'm real." Spike put her on her feet and they stood looking at one another. "What are you doing out on a night like this," Spike started yelling, "Why aren't you at home with Joyce like you should be?"

"I was, but the Hellions came and Mum and I ran...but we kinda got split up..."

"Where were you going," Spike asked.

"We were heading to Angel at the Crawford Mansion..."

"Angel," Spike said quietly suddenly feeling totally drained both physically and emotionally.

Dawn looked at him and took his hand and began leading him away.

TBC


	8. Part 8

**TITLE:** Blaze Of Glory; Come Back To Me

**RATING:** R   
**PAIRING:** Angel/Spike   
**SUMMARY;** Sequel to Blaze Of Glory.

**SPOILERS:** Buffy Season 5, Angel Season 2 episodes 19 to 22 didn't happen, sorry no Fred. Also Joyce did not die.   
**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any of these characters; they belong to Joss   
**FEEDBACK:** Always wanted and adored. 

**A/N: **Cause you all asked so nicely, many moons ago, and Setting Things Straight is kicking my arse and I've got itchy fingers!!! Thank you to Belle for giving me the idea for this fic. Thank you to Mera Heaven for all her advice and badgering without which this fic would still be sitting in my head,

**A/N 2:** I wrote this a while ago and have only just started sorting it out not stuck on StS any more and I would like to thank the queen of commas my beta Ely.

Part 8

"He's at home. He has to be. We're...we just need to get there, and he'll be there," Willow muttered.

"Which home Willow? He might go to his crypt, or Buffy's, or the mansion," Xander said.

"Then we split up." Willow smiled. "Dawnie is going to be so happy when she sees him."

"Right, in the meantime, Gunn and I will take Buffy back to hers and check there," Cordelia said pulling Gunn who had a still unconscious Buffy in his arms.

"I guess Anh and I can check out his crypt," Xander said with a slight shudder, he hated the cemetery.

Willow nodded. "Phone us if you find him."

"Sure," Xander yelled back as he walked away.

Wesley, Tara and Willow started walking towards the Crawford Mansion, quickly jumping out of the way when a small group of Hellions roared past them on their way out of town.

Dawn put the key in the door and opened it. "Angel gave me a key in case of emergencies," Dawn explained as she entered. "ANGEL," she yelled, "ANGELLLL"

No reply came. Dawn turned back and saw Spike standing there in the doorway. "It's okay, you can come in."

Spike smiled a small smile and stepped over the threshold.

Dawn grabbed his hand and led him in, closing the door behind him. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up," Dawn said leading Spike by the hand upstairs to the bathroom. She ran a basin full of hot soapy water before turning and looking at Spike he stood, slumped shoulders hunched over, covered in grime.

"Let's get that duster off shall we and have a look at you," Dawn said as she moved up behind him while Spike shrugged out of his duster. Dawn carefully laid it over the side of the bath. She reached for a washcloth and dropped it into the basin, before wringing it out.

Just then the front door slammed open.

"Dawn! Dawn! Are you there," Joyce's voice rang out.

Spike flinched at the loud sound.

"It's alright, it's just Mom. Stay here," Dawn said as she promptly dropped the washcloth back into the basin and ran to the door. "Its alright – I'm here."

"Thank god! You, young lady, have a lot of explaining to do," Joyce yelled as she and Angel stood at the bottom of the stairs while Dawn slowly started to descend unsure of what to say or do.

"Angel , Mom...I..."

"Dawn, it was very irresponsible of you to..." Angel stopped mid-sentence and Joyce gasped, her hands covering her mouth.

"Look," Dawn said quietly.

"What did you do," Joyce asked

"Me? Nothing," Dawn squeaked.

Spike stood there looking at Angel. Angel stood there staring open mouthed at Spike.

"William..." Angel breathed the word so quietly.

"He's kind of, um ... he's been through a lot ... with the ... death. But I think he's okay," Dawn said quietly before looking at Angel. "Angel, are you okay?"

Angel just stared at Spike, neither of them moving. Spike finally broke eye contact and looked down at his hands. Seeing them covered in blood, he quickly put them behind his back.

"Um, I was gonna fix 'em. I don't know how they got like that," Dawn said quietly.

Angel gasped. "Oh god – Little One, I'm so sorry." Angel finally found his legs and slowly ascended the stairs. "I didn't know. I would never have made you do that again. I'm so sorry," Angel said tears welling in his eyes.

"I had to claw myself out of a bloody coffin again..." Spike gasped as tears started streaming down his face.

Angel ascended the last stair and pulled his boy hesitantly to him. Tears were flowing freely between the four people there. "I'm so sorry Little One. If I had known...if I had known..." Angel sobbed rocking Spike gently in his arms. "You're really back aren't you?"

Dawn descended the stairs and fell into Joyce's arms as they both stood watching the two vampires embrace on the stairs.

Angel finally straightened and drew away, never losing contact with Spike. "Come on," he said leading Spike down the stairs to the sofa by the fire. Angel quickly sat Spike down and sat opposite him still holding his hands.

"Dawn, get some stuff, uh, mercurochrome, bandages," Angel ordered.

Dawn scurried away, quickly reappearing and handing Angle the bits.

"I'll stoke the fire and get this place warmed up," Joyce said moving towards the fireplace.

"How long was I gone," Spike asked Angel.

Angel stared at him. "Hundred forty-seven days yesterday. Uh ... hundred forty-eight today. 'Cept today doesn't count, does it," Angel said with a small smile. "How long was it for you ... where you were?"

Spike thought about it. "Longer," came the simple answer.

Angel just nodded and started cleaning Spike's hands.

Suddenly the door burst open.

"Is he here," Willow's voice rang out.

"You just ran away," Tara stated.

"Are you alright," Wesley asked.

"It was you," Dawn accused, "You bought him back and you didn't tell me."

"Not now Dawnie," Willow snapped.

"Yes now Willow," Dawn said loudly. "You brought him back and you didn't tell me, you could have at least have told Angel. Why?"

Willow stared at her unsure how to answer.

Angel answered for her. "Because they knew there was a chance that Will would come back wrong. So wrong that you'd have...that they would have to get rid of what came back, we wouldn't let her. If any part of what came back was Will, I wouldn't let her. And that's why she shut us out," Angel said looking straight at Dawn.

Dawn swung and looked at Willow accusingly.

"But...But..." Willow stammered. "We did bring him back. We bought him out of hell and home, it worked," Willow said happily.

Spike suddenly stood. "I, I think I...just wanna go to sleep," he stammered

"That's a good idea. You, you should sleep," Tara said quietly.

"Right. Long day. But, Spike...be happy. We got you out. We really did it," Willow said.

Spike just looked at her before turning to Angel. "My room still..."

Angel looked a bit hurt that Spike didn't want to sleep in with him, but quickly covered and said, "Yeah. Yes. It's still your room."

Spike nodded and quickly ascended the stairs.

"Right," said Wesley, "I had better phone the others and check on Buffy."

"What's wrong with Buffy," Joyce asked worriedly as she followed Wesley towards the phone.

Angel stood there staring at the stairs thoughtfully. Then he suddenly turned his gaze on the two girls standing there. "I think its time you left," he stated in a hard cold voice.

Willow looked at Tara uncertainly then turned to Angel looking confused. "But we bought him back?"

"You made him crawl out of a box," Angel stated

"But he's a vampire," Tara simply said.

"That may be, but Will hated it the first time – he had nightmares for years. I made a promise that it would never happen again."

"But we didn't know," Tara said.

"No, you didn't," Angel roared glaring at them. "because you never bothered to ask," Willow shifted uneasily,

Wesley slowly walked over. "Angel? Is everything alright?"

"NoWesley, it isn't. Now I suggest you all leave now."

Tara, Willow and Wesley started for the door. Joyce walked up to Angel and gave him a quick hug. "You look after him. I'll pop by tomorrow evening if that's alright."

Angel nodded and Joyce turned and went towards the door. "Come on Dawn."

"I want to stay," Dawn protested.

"Not tonight sweet," Joyce said taking her hand. "Besides, Buffy was on the phone whining and you know how bad she is as a patient and I'm going to need your help with this one."

Dawn dragged her feet as she walked to the door. Joyce smiled at Angel and he mouthed "Thank you." Joyce just smiled as she closed the door.

Angel stood staring at the door for a moment before he ran up the stairs and gently knocked on Spike's door. There was no answer; fearing the worst Angel quickly shoved the door open. Letting out a sigh of relief as he walked over to the bed and saw a bleached head poking out from under the covers. Angel quietly pulled a high backed leather chair close to the bed and sat staring at the sleeping form of his lover whom he thought would never see again.

Across town in the abandoned warehouse, Darla screamed in frustration. "Imbeciles – how could you let this happen?" She paced back and forth before five Hellions all on their knees, heads pressed to the floor before her.

"Mistress, we humbly beg your forgiveness, but it wasn't our fault. The Slayer had friends, lots of them, and Angelus, he was..."

Darla threw up her hands. "Silence," she screamed, "I don't want to hear excuses."

"Yes mistress," one of the Hellions whispered.

"Just get out of my sight – all of you," Darla said as she turned her back on them and stood thinking.

"Well, that went well. I thought you promised me the Slayer's brain."

"Glory, would you please, just for once, just stop your withering," Darla asked the hell god politely. She was beginning to wonder why she had teamed up with her, she was worse than Dru always hanging around.

Glory stood up straight. "Look here, I may still be recovering after the Slayer, but you owe me," Glory said as she walked forwards.

Darla raised her eyebrow and snorted. "I owe you," Darla screamed, "I don't think so."

Glory stood there hands on her hips. "I did what you asked – I gave you what you wanted."

"I did not ask to become pregnant! I wanted a way to make Angelus come back to me and I fail to see how this will achieve that. I do not want a baby – I want my Angelus back," Darla yelled.

"This is how you will get him back. Just think about it," Glory said losing the strength to carry on fighting as she slumped to the floor exhausted. "I hate this stupid body. I'm so drained."

Darla looked at the hell god slumped on the floor calculatingly. "How long before you start regaining your strength," she asked casually.

"I don't know, everything feels wrong."

Darla nodded thoughtfully.

Spike woke early and groaned as yesterday's events suddenly crashed back into his mind. Slowly he sat up and leaned against the headboard and looked around. His eyes fell upon the sleeping form in the leather chair. A small smile played across his lips as he saw how peaceful Angel looked.

Angel stirred and opened his eyes and smiled. "Hey Little One."

Spike just smiled in response, but it never reached his eyes.

"You want something to eat," Angel asked as he slowly stood and stretched.

"S' okay, I can do it," Spike said as he started getting out of bed only to find Angel looming over him. Spike looked up expectantly.

"Shove over," Angel directed.

"Why?"

"Please Will, indulge me."

Spike shuffled over to the centre of the bed giving Angel enough room to sit next to him.

Angel frowned "You slept in your clothes?"

Spike looked at him blankly, "I was cold."

"Oh," Angel said dumbly as he sat and started undoing his shirt. "What are you doing," Spike asked breathlessly.

"Feeding my boy," Angel answered.

Spike leapt out of the bed. "No," he squeaked.

Angel looked at him confused. "Will?...What?..." he stammered.

"No, Angel. No," Spike said putting his head in his hands.

Angel stood and walked up to him putting his hands on his arms and looked at him worriedly. After a while he said, "Alright. We'll mug it. Alright."

Spike visibly relaxed as soon as the words left Angel's mouth.

"Come on." Angel led him out of the bedroom and downstairs. Spike sat on the sofa, head once again cradled in his hands while Angel went to the kitchen and soon reappeared with two steaming mugs of blood. He handed one to Spike and placed his own on the coffee table while he made up the fire.

"You put marshmallows on the top," Spike said with a sad smile.

"Yeah, Joyce told me how you liked it," Angel explained as he lit the fire. He then sat on the sofa next to Spike and watched.

"Will...Spike...Are you all right," Angel asked

Spike shrugged. "I'm here. I'm good."

Angel nodded thoughtfully. "Will, if you're in...if you're in pain...or if you need anything...or if I can do anything for you..."

"You can't," Spike snapped

Angel nodded his head slowly. "Well, I haven't been to a hell dimension just of late, but I do know a thing or two about torment."

Spike stared down into his cup as if it held all the answers. "I was happy. Wherever I...was...I was happy. At peace." Spike took a shuddering breath. "I knew that everyone I cared about was all right. I knew it," he said tapping his chest above where his heart was. "Time...didn't mean anything...I was still me but different, you know?" Spike tilted his head and looked at Angel. He saw the understanding and looked back at his mug cradled in his hands. "And I was warm...and I was loved...and I was finished. Complete. I don't understand about theology or dimensions, or...any of it, really...but I think I was in heaven. And now I'm not." Tears glistened in his eyes. "I was torn out of there. Pulled out...by my friends. Everything here is...hard, and bright, and violent. Everything I feel, everything I touch...this is Hell. Just getting through the next moment, and the one after that...knowing what I've lost..." Spike sniffed and stood up.

"Will..." Angel said quietly.

"I need to clean up," Spike said. Angel nodded. Spike slowly turned and looked at him. "They can never know. Never."

Angel nodded again unable to trust his voice. Spike stood for a moment then placed his cup on the table and swung round and walked slowly up stairs. Half way up Spike stopped, straightened and said "It's Spike now, William died a long time ago." Angel felt a shudder travel through his body as the words come out cold and emotionless. Spike ascended the stairs. Angel sat there, tears threatening to fall as a multitude of emotions flowed through him all contradicting each other.

TBC


End file.
